I Got the Boy
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Ok…so this is my first GMW fic...so be gentle. Riley and Lucas haven't spoken in ten years what happens when they come face to face in a chance meeting. Will the sparks be there or were they doomed from the start. All AU I am horrible with summaries just read it you might like it. Rated T for language


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Ok…so this is my first GMW fic...so be gentle. Riley and Lucas haven't spoken in ten years what happens when they come face to face in a chance meeting. Will the sparks be there or were they doomed from the start. All AU

Riley sat in her two bedroom studio apartment that over looked the New York skyline. She had always loved New York and the way it made her feel so alive and free. So, when he boss in Los Angeles (the place she had called home for the last five years.) Told her about the editor job in New York she knew she had to jump on it. While she had made herself quite comfortable in LA; New York was her home. Ya….Farkle, Smackle, and Maya would do their best to come visit her it wasn't the same. She just really missed being able to call Maya and she would be there before she hung up the phone. Riley walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat down at her desk and let out a sigh as she opened up her laptop to check her mail. Most were from work and aspiring writers wanting her to proof their work. There was a few from Maya reminding her about their weekly dinner. Ever since Riley has been back Maya has made it a point to meet for dinner once a week. She liked the weekly dinners it gave them a chance to catch up. Even if she did see Maya almost every waking moment, she still found it weird that Maya was dating her uncle and that one day she could quite possibly be her aunt. Riley shook her head and took a sip of her wine. She was about to log off when she noticed and email from her old high school.

Dear Alumni,

John Adams High would like to invite the class of 2020 to their 10 year reunion. On Saturday June 13th, 2030. We look forward to seeing you there. Please make sure and RSVP by April 30th, 2030

Sincerely,

John Adams High Student Council.

Riley stared at the email wondering if she should even bother going. Hell she talks to Maya on a daily basis and Farkle and Smackle are always at their weekly dinners. There really wasn't anyone else she wanted to talk to. Also she really didn't feel like running into Lucas Friar; the boy who broke her heart into a million pieces when he decided to just up and move to Texas the day after graduation. Riley blinked back a tear that had managed to escape.

"Riles, where's the wine?" Maya asked as she walked in and headed towards the kitchen.

"Why, hello to you too Maya." Riley says as she holds up the half full bottle of wine.

"Riley you are a lifesaver." Maya says taking the bottle and plopping down on the couch. "So…where's Josh?" Maya asked as Riley felt her thoughts drift back to a certain blue eyed boy. "Hello…earth to Riley?" Maya says waving her hand in front of Riley's face.

"Huh? Sorry…uh…he left for work like an hour or so I think." Riley says trying to regain her composure in hopes that Maya didn't not notice her little space out.

"I see you got the email about the reunion." Maya points out as she takes a drink of wine from the bottle.

"It doesn't matter I am not going anyway." Riley tells her.

"Ok…explain the Lucas trance?" Damn she was good.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Riley tries to play dumb but she knows it really is no use.

"Ya…you know you can't play dumb with me. Aren't you the least bit curious about him?" Maya asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Ok…fine I'll go but…you have to come with me." Hey if she was going to go to this stupid reunion Maya was going too.

"Fine…now get up." Maya says pulling Riley off the couch.

"Maya…what the heck you almost made me spill my wine." Riley says holding her glass.

"We're going out." Maya says as they head to Riley's room.

"Maya it's a Tuesday night we can't just go out. Some of us have work in the morning." Riley tries to protest but…she knows it's too late Maya is already rummaging through her closet.

"And…you work from home. Your boss doesn't care what time you work. Here…put this on." She says tossing a red halter top and black mini skirt at her.

"And…what about Josh?" Riley asks tossing the clothing on the bed. If she was going to be forced to go out at least she could pick out what she wanted to wear. Nothing against Maya it was just not her style.

"He can meet us there. Hey…why don't I see if Farkle and Smackle want to meet us there? I mean come on when was the last time you actually went out and had some fun?" Okay, maybe Maya was right it had been a while since she had gone out and had fun. And she really did need a night out just to forget everything.

"Ok, fine but…I am wearing this." She says as she holds up a black mini dress.

"You are so getting laid tonight." Maya winks as Riley just glared at her.

XXXXXX

Maya, Farkle, Smackle and Riley are all sitting in the corner booth talking and enjoying their drinks. Riley was actually having a good time she was glad Maya made her come out.

"Oh…what about him he's cute?" Maya says pointing at the guy on the dance floor.

"Maya why are you asking me?" Riley asked taking a drink of her beer.

"What? I was just trying to help that dress of yours get some action." Maya tries to play innocent.

"Maya while I appreciate your help neither this dress nor I need any help getting said action." She loved that girl to death but there were times like now that she just wanted to strangle her.

"Oh…come on when was the last time you got laid?" Riley almost chokes on her drink at what Maya had just said.

"I am free to leave at any time right?" Riley asked just in case Maya started to be persistent.

"Nope…I drove remember?' Maya teased.

"I am sure Farkle and Smackle could give me a ride home." She says looking over at Farkle and Smackle.

"Hey…don't look at us we took a taxi." Farkle tells them.

"See you can't leave." Maya smirks.

"Well…since I can't leave I am going to get us some drinks. And, I expect that when I get back that we table this episode of Sex and the City." She knew Maya was only helping but…sometimes Maya was a little too involved in her sex life. Riley had finally managed to make herself through the crowd of people. You know for a Tuesday night this place was packed.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"Four Stella's please." She says handing him a twenty.

"Yo…Luke four Stella's for the lady." The bartender yelled to the guy at the other end of the bar.

"Got it Randy." Riley quickly turned her head hoping the voice she heard did not belong to who she thought it belonged to.

"Stella seriously? Do you not have taste buds?" The boy says handing the beers to Riley.

"Well…you're one to talk?" Riley snaps as the boy lifts his head and she is met with a set of piercing blue eyes.

"Riley?" Lucas asks in shock. It was like time had suddenly stopped. None of them knew what to say. Riley was starting to feel like the moon eyed girl she was in high school. She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

"It was good to see you." She says breaking their stare. She knew better than to get too lost in his eyes. She grabs the beers and walks towards the table where her friends are.

"Finally!" Maya exclaimed taking one of the beers that Riley had sat on the table.

"Ya…long line sorry." She shrugged as she took her seat next to Maya. Her thoughts drifting back to Lucas. He really hadn't changed much since high school. His hair was shorter and he had filled out more but…to her he was still the same Lucas that she fell in love with many years ago.

"Earth to Riley?" Maya said knocking Riley from her thoughts.

"What?" Riley said shaking her thoughts of Lucas away.

"You coming or staying?" Maya asked wondering where Riley's mind was.

"We just got here." Riley said not really hearing what Maya had asked.

"We're not leaving just wondering if you wanted to join us on the dance floor." Maya asked letting out a small chuckle.

"Actually I think I am just going to sit this one out." As much as she wanted to join them she really didn't want to run into Lucas.

"By the way I want answers when we get home." Maya leans in and whispers.

"Huh?" Riley says as Maya points at the blued eyed man who is walking towards them.

"Sup Friar." Maya gives him a head nod as she walks out to the dance floor. Lucas just nods.

"Mind if I join you?" Riley's mind freezes as she is now face to face with Lucas. "Riles…you ok? If you don't want me to sit here I won't." Lucas says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait…" she says as he stops and turns around. "It's fine Lucas." She says giving him a soft smile.

"So…what brings you out?" Ok…that may have been the stupidest thing to come out of his mouth.

"Maya says I am too focused on my work and that I need to get out more so…here we are." She says playing with the label on the bottle.

"So…what do you do?" Lucas asks as he moves closer towards her. Riley wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that Lucas was merely inches away from her that was making the room spin.

"I am a freelance editor." She simply states trying to keep her composure.

"What is that exactly?" He asked genuinely interested.

"Basically…people send me their work and I tell them if it's good enough to publish." She says closing her eyes trying to keep the room from spinning.

"Riles…are you ok?" Lucas asked. As Riley felt her heart melt it was the second time he had called her Riles. She could feel the room closing in on her it was like she was suffocating she needed to get some air.

"Is it hot in here?" She asked trying to fan herself. As she felt a wave of nausea float over her.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I'm fine I just need some air." Ok…what the hell is wrong with her? She knew she wasn't drunk so…why did she feel like she was.

"You want me to help you?" It still amazed her that after all these years he still felt the need to protect her.

"No…you go back to your bartender thing. I think once I get some air I will be fine." She tells him trying to get up just as another wave of nausea and dizziness kicks in causing her to stumble and fall right into Lucas' arms.

"Whoa…I really think you should sit back down or let me help you." He says trying to steady her.

"Lucas really I am fine…" She tells him but not before she proceeded to puke on his shoes. "Oh….god Lucas I am so sorry." She says embarrassed by what had just happened.

"It's fine Riley." He says grabbing a napkin and whipping the puke off his shoes. "See good as new." He says giving her a reassuring smile. "How about I grab you some water and I take you home." He offers.

"Lucas you don't have to take me home, really I am fine." She tells him not that she didn't want the ride she really wasn't sure of what would happen if she was that close to him. It was already hard enough for her not to reach over and kiss him. But…seeing that she had just puked on his shoe that was not an option.

"Ok…but at least let me buy you a cup of coffee." He offers moving closer towards her.

"Lucas…" She says as she feels the room start to spin again and not because she was sick but…because of how close she was to him.

"It's just coffee." He says flashing that heart melting smile of his as he is mere inches away from her face she closes her eyes taking in his scent.

"No." She simply states as reality kicks in.

"Fine…will you at least dance with me?" He asked taking her hand in his which, sends a wave of electricity throughout her body.

"No." Riley says pulling her hand away.

"Come on just one dance that is all I am asking for." He says taking a few steps towards her.

"Fine one dance." She said giving in to his request.

"That's all I want." He says taking her hand in his and leading her out onto the dance floor. Riley closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Taking in the moment.

 _Out of all of the places in this little town_

 _Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_

 _I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red_

 _Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

Riley let out a small chuckle as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

"What?" Lucas asks noticing Riley's laugh.

"Nothing…" It was kind of ironic that this song was playing right now.

"Ok…then." He says as he pulls her closer to him.

 _So why you wanna_

 _Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_

 _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_

 _Don't know what you were thinkin', you were doing_

 _Moving in for a hug_

 _Like you don't know I'm coming unglued_

 _Why you gotta, why you wanna_

 _Make me keep wanting you_

Never in a million years did he think that he would run into Riley yet…alone be dancing with her. She hadn't changed at all her hair was a tad bit lighter and her body was more toned but…she was still his Riley and nothing would change that.

 _I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes_

 _I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye_

 _Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you_

 _Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do_

Riley's mind was flooded with memories and feelings that she had tried so hard to forget. It was amazing how one song just opened the flood gates. Riley closed her eyes taking in the moment.

 _Why, why, why_

 _Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?_

 _Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up_

 _Like that'd be enough_

 _No, that ain't enough_

"God, I've missed you." Riley whispered into his chest. Riley lifts her head and is met with those ocean blue eyes that she could get lost in. She knew this was wrong on so many levels but…she didn't care.

 _Why you gotta, why you wanna_

 _Make me keep wanting you_

 _Why you gotta, why you wanna_

 _Make me keep wanting you_

 _Out of all of the places_

 _In this little town_

 _Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_

"I've missed you too." He says placing a kiss on top of her head and pulling her closer towards him as they continued to dance. Riley closed her eyes and soaked in the moment that was between them it felt like no time had passed between them.

Riley looked up as the song ended and gave Lucas a soft smile. Both of them stood there not knowing what to do next. Riley wanted so badly to grab him by the shirt collar and pull him into a kiss but…she didn't want to ruin whatever this was between them.

"You sure you don't want to get some coffee?" Lucas asked clearing his throat.

"You know that may not be a bad idea after all." She says casually.

"I know this great little coffee shop around the corner." He says happy that he gets to spend more time with Riley. While they really haven't talked much he wasn't ready for the night to end.

"I am just going to let Maya and the others know I am leaving." She tells him.

"Great I will meet you at the front door. I gotta grab some stuff from the back." He says as they both go their separate ways.

Riley felt like she was walking on air as she made her way back to the table.

"Hey…I think I am going to grab a cab and head out." She lied not really wanting to get into this conversation with Maya at the moment.

"Sure…it doesn't have something to do with a certain boy?" Maya teases. Riley should've known by now that nothing gets past Maya.

"Fine if you must know Lucas and I are going out for some coffee." She says knowing that eventually Maya would've drug it out of her. This way was much easier.

"Wait…are you and Lucas?" Farkle asks confused.

"No…it's just two friends catching up over coffee." She tells him. Maya lets out a chuckle. "What?" Riley says.

"Nothing let's just say you two look a lot like more than friends on that dance floor." Maya points out.

"Seriously a guy and a girl cannot share a dance as friends." Sometimes Riley found it very hard not to strangle Maya.

"Sure guys and girls dance all the time as just friends." Farkle says pointing out.

"See Farkle gets it." She gives him a smile.

"You didn't let me finish like I was saying of course guys and girls can dance as friends but…you and Lucas well let's say the sexual tension between you two is so thick even a nun wants to get laid." Farkle says as Maya spits her drink out.

"Good one man." Maya gives Farkle a high five.

"You ready?" Lucas asks placing his arms around Riley. "Hey guys." Lucas says to Maya and the others.

"Lucas my man what is up?" Farkle says giving him a high five.

"So…know any nuns Huckleberry?" Maya says with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh…no." Lucas shakes his head wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"You ready? Because I am." Riley says wanting to leave before she dies of embarrassment. Lucas gives her a nod as they head out of the bar.

"I want details." Maya yells as Riley flips her off.

XXXXXX

Riley was quite impressed with the coffee shop for a hole in the wall place it was nice. "Wow…Lucas this place isn't half bad." She says taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Wait till you try their coffee you will love it." He says pushing her chair in. She gave him a knowing smile.

"Still quite the gentleman I see." Riley tells him.

"Of course." He says pushing her chair in and taking a seat across from her.

"So…what happened to Texas?" She asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"It's still there." He simply states not wanting to talk about it.

"I know that much silly. What made you come back to New York?" She asked wanting to know.

"I could ask you the same." He tells her.

"Easy I missed New York. I loved LA don't get me wrong but…New York is home to me." She says playing with the napkin that was in front of her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's nervous." He says noticing her playing with the napkin.

"Me nervous?" She says trying to play off the fact that she was indeed nervous.

"I'm glad I make you nervous still." He says taking her hand in his.

"Is it hot in here?" She asked feeling the room begin to spin.

"You're not going to puke on my shoes again are you?" He says trying to break the tension.

"No…I am not going to puke…sorry I am just overwhelmed by all this I guess." She tries to explain.

"By what? Two friends having coffee?" How can something so innocent piss her off? Does he not remember what he did?

"It wasn't that long ago that we were more than friends now was it?" She points out as she watches Lucas' face change.

"I get it you're still pissed at me for leaving?" He asked.

"Well…do you blame me? I mean you did spring it on me last minute. You didn't even give me the choice to go with you." She tells him trying to keep the last ten years of anger at bay.

"Would you have?" He asked curious.

"I loved you Lucas…I would've given up everything for you." She says her voice cracking.

"I know and that is why I didn't ask. I could let you throw everything away for me." Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He hated himself for leaving but…he had to let her live her dream.

"You never even gave me the choice. I could've found a new dream. I all ever wanted was to make a life with you." With each word she spoke he could feel the room get smaller and smaller.

"And who's to say you wouldn't have resented me?" It really wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Like I don't now?" He could see the hurt in her eyes and it hurt like hell. He knew just up and leaving was a dick move but…he had to let her live her dream without him.

"Riley…I am so sorry that I was so selfish. I really thought I was thinking of you but…I guess I was only thinking about myself I hope that one day you can forgive me." He tells her as he moves his hand towards her face and brushes a stray tear that had fallen.

"How about we just start over?" She suggests.

"You mean as in a clean slate?" Lucas asked not sure of what she was trying to say.

"No…more like I don't want out past to hinder our future I mean…if there is still one?" She says as she feels herself becoming that moon eyed girl she was all those years ago.

"You know I think that can be arranged." He says giving her a smile and squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad Maya forced me to come out." She says finishing her coffee.

"Me too, so…can I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure." She says as she gets up.

Ok…so I am going to stop it here. Don't want to bore you with long chapters. Let me know what you think.


End file.
